You Were My Brother
by WrittenInTheStars14
Summary: I had waited so long to kill you, so why was I hesitant now? You had known that this moment would happen for years, so why did you look pained? I had finally defeated you...so why did I not feel triumphant? Oneshot based off Vader/Obiwan's battle in ANH


**Short oneshot based off the end of Episode IV and Episode III but this is happening in Episode IV. THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR EPISODE III FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT.**

**I always wondered about what happened with Darth Vader and Obiwan's cloak/lightsaber after the blast doors closed. In my mind, it went something like this :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p><strong>(Darth Vader)<strong>

I stood in the hallway with my red lightsaber already ignited as I watched Obiwan Kenobi slowly walk towards me. He was older than when I'd last seen him, but many years had passed since the day on Mustafar.

I watched silently as he ignited his own blue lightsaber. I was almost surprised that he'd kept it over all these years. Then again, after all the lectures he'd given me about how it was my life, I shouldn't be surprised at all.

"I've been waiting for you, Obiwan." I told him. "We meet again at last. The circuit is now complete. When I left you, I was but a learner, now _I_ am the master." I had waited years for this moment, for my revenge on my former Master. I wanted revenge for what he did to me. And what he didn't do for me. He didn't let me move on in training, he was a coward and a liar. He never cared about me, he showed me that on Mustafar when he left me to die.

"Only a master of evil, Darth." He said as we engaged in the dangerous dance of a lightsaber fight.

Despite Obiwan's strong parries and thrusts, there was a hesitant look in his eyes.

_Coward._

He couldn't even face me in battle. He was scared of me, and I enjoyed it. He always feared me, and nothing had changed now. Even as a Padawan, he had feared me. He feared my power, my skills.

We came together and locked lightsabers. We both came within inches of each other as we both pressed into each other's blades. As I came closer to him, I saw that hesitation wasn't the only emotion visible in Obiwan's eyes. There was also regret.

Regret for what? Not killing me himself when he had the chance?

…regret for leaving me?

_Stop it! _I told myself. _He left you to __**die**__._

I shoved him off of me and we stood there, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Your powers are weak, old man." I taunted him. I would defeat him. I would end this, _today_.

"You can't win, Darth." Obiwan shot back. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can imagine." Even though his words were full of determination, his eyes looked pained as he said them.

Babbling old fool. He had gone senile after years of isolation. But why did he look pained…?

The regret, the hesitation, and now…pain? Did he really regret leaving me on the ashen shores of Mustafar?

"_You were my brother, Anakin!" _

I remembered his words clearly like it had only been yesterday… But it hadn't been yesterday. It was ages ago. Things had changed since then.

I tried to shrug off his comment as we began striking at each other again. We continued thrusting, blocking, and swinging our blades at each other before we separated once again.

"You shouldn't have come back." I said to Obiwan. Why was I having to keep my voice under control? _I didn't feel sorry for him. _I was going to kill him, no matter what.

He said nothing, but his eyes spoke a thousand words. A thousand, painful, heartfelt words…

It didn't matter.

We continued our fight as Obiwan backed up toward the entrance to the hallway we were in. Soon, we were right in front of the doorway.

For a moment, we separated, looking at each other, feeling each other's emotions through the Force.

There was sadness tainting Obiwan's usually pure Force signature. But…why? Why had he left me?

He glanced over his shoulder to the main corridor to stare at a young boy with dirty blond hair. A slight grin pulled at the corner of his lips as he looked back at me with misted-over eyes.

He closed his eyes and raised his lightsaber, leaving everything on his body open.

This was my chance! I swung my lightsaber and it sliced through his body, killing him instantly.

"Nooo!" The boy had screamed, but I paid no attention to it.

Obiwan's body had immediately disappeared, leaving his brown cloak and lightsaber behind. I kicked the clock to make sure that there wasn't anything else there.

I stood there, motionless as the blastdoors closed next to me and left me alone with Obiwan's remains.

I stared down in triumph at the cloak and lightsaber, silently telling myself that I had finally won.

But…had I won?

The feeling of triumph never really came, only the feeling of an immense sorrow and loss.

I had just killed Obiwan, what I had waited to do for years…right? Now that it had finally come, a wave of memories washed over me.

"_You were my brother, Anakin!"_

He had called me 'brother' many times, 'son' before that even. And now I'd just killed him.

The look of regret, pain, and hesitation in his eyes now was engraved in my mind, haunting me. He hadn't wanted to kill me. Even on Mustafar…he'd had the same expression. He never wanted to hurt me, much less kill me. But I had forced him into that position. I had turned to the Dark Side. I had abandoned everything he had given me. _I_ had abandoned _him_…

I slowly fell to my knees in front of the cloak. I grabbed Obiwan's lightsaber and clipped it to my belt, relishing in the feeling of its battle-worn hilt. Throughout all the years spent as Obiwan's Padawan, partner, and brother, he'd had the same lightsaber. I'd gone through multiple ones, but Obiwan had always had only one. This one.

I looked at Obiwan's cloak and leaned forward to pick it up.

The second my mechanical, leather-covered fingers touched the fabric, pain shot through me.

"_You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!" _

I grabbed Obiwan's cloak and held onto it as I stood up, emotion swirling inside of me.

I placed the cloak in the corner where no one could see it. Later, I'd burn it for Obiwan. He deserved a proper funeral. I could give him that at least, after everything I'd done.

As a squad of storm troopers came running towards me, I snapped back into being Lord Vader.

I quickly issued a command and they ran off while I stayed in the closed off hallway.

I glanced back at Obiwan's wadded up cloak and then looked up at the ceiling, hoping that Obiwan could see and hear me as I whispered to him.

"You were my brother, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! So, this is how I thought it would go, and even if that's not how George Lucas planned it, this makes me feel better about it. <strong>

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED :)**


End file.
